


Truth

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: secret</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: secret

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Irvine drawled, tipping his glass to Selphie. She giggled in reply, watching him drain the last drops of bourbon.

"Okay," Nida said, looking thoughtful. "You're supposed to be the Garden bike, right? Everybody's had a ride?"

Irvine shrugged, smiling slightly. "If you say so."

"So how many people _have_ had a ride?"

"Oooh!" Selphie sighed. "Yeah, Irvy. How many?"

Irvine met her gaze, suddenly serious.

"The honest truth? Knowing I'd never say if I weren't eight glasses in, and I'll shoot you if you pass this along?"

Selphie and Nida both nodded vigorously.

"I'm a virgin."


End file.
